


It's Too Hot To Cuddle

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hot Weather, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Despite the heat, your boyfriend still wanted to cuddle
Relationships: Crow Hogan/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's Too Hot To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I reckon he'd give really good hugs. You can't change my mind.

You loathed the heat. You hated it with a burning passion. You had been tossing and turning in your bed all night, your skin feeling gross and sticky from the hot weather. The fan in your bedroom was old and crappy. It barely blew a gentle breeze in your direction and it did nothing to help cool your overheated body.

You had kicked off the bedsheets during the night and you were able to find a small amount of relief. It had taken you ages to fall asleep with the disgusting heat lingering, but then, your sleep had been restless. You awoke in the early hours of the morning to something warm pressing up against your back. You groaned as you tried to crawl away and to a cooler spot on the other side of your bed. You felt a strong pair of arms tighten around your waist as you were pulled back, the warm body pressing up against your back once more. You whined loudly, wriggling in your partner's grasp as you tried to shake him off you.

"Crow, you're too warm" you complained. "Get off."

Crow grumbled in response, the warm puff of air hitting the back of your neck and making you whimper pathetically. He nuzzled his face into your hair, his grip around your waist tight as he snuggled closer to you.

"It's too damn hot for cuddles!" you whined into your pillow.

"I don't care" Crow replied as he tangled his legs with yours. "I'm not letting go."

If it weren't so damn hot, you'd turn around in his hold and cuddle up with your boyfriend. But the heat was just too much for you. You would cry but your tears would just evaporate as soon as they touched your warm skin. You struggled, but you knew it was useless. Once Crow had a hold on you, he was reluctant to let you go no matter what. Not even the heat could deter him from spooning you. 

You sighed loudly, the rush of air blowing a few stray strands of hair out of your face. Your eyes closed for a brief moment as you tried your best to go back to sleep. When it didn't work, you let out another loud and dejected sigh.

"I know that it's Summer, but I still cannot believe how hot it can get around here" you said.

Crow hummed in agreement to your statement. Even when the sun wasn't up the heat would continue to linger. You briefly considered getting up and having a cold shower, just to wash the sweat away. But Crow wouldn't allow you to move an inch away from him. You felt him shift behind you, his nose brushing against your neck as he took a deep breath.

"Why don't you just take some clothes off?" he murmured next to your ear. "That'll help you cool down."

You sighed. You were already stripped down to the bare minimum of clothing, just like Crow was. There really wasn't much more you could take off.

"If I do that, I'll be naked" you replied.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've slept together naked" Crow mumbled; his voice still thick with sleep. 

"You do realise that skin on skin contact will only make the situation worse, right?" you pointed out. 

"It was just a suggestion."

Even your playful banter back and forth was too much energy. Why did everything feel like such an effort in this stinking weather? Even the simple act of breathing seemed like an arduous chore. You buried your head in your pillow and almost screamed.

"It's too damn hot for this" you whined.

You squealed as Crow suddenly rolled on top of you, pinning your body to the mattress. His brow was furrowed in irritation, his eyes narrowed as he glowered down at you.

"I love you but if you don't stop complaining about the heat, I’m going to give you a reason to be hot" he warned.

You stared up at him with wide eyes, cheeks burning from his words. You really couldn't blame him for getting pissed off with your whinging and complaining. But you certainly weren't expecting that. You tried really hard not to stare at his naked torso glistening with sweat under the pale light. You really did try, but it was hard to ignore in your current position.

"Hey Crow?"

"Hm?"

Your gaze flicked up to his face, your eyes locking with his. "It's still hot" you said, really putting an emphasis on the word ‘hot.’

Oh, now you had done it.


End file.
